That Bloody Git
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Dominque Weasley is fuming. Following a night working in Club W, she gets home to find her boyfriend, Zacharias Smith, in bed with her cousin Lily. What does she have to say about 'That Bloody Git'


**That Bloody Git** – Rating **M**

Summary – **Dominque Weasley is fuming. Following a night working** **in Club W, she gets home to find her boyfriend, Zacharias Smith, in bed with her cousin Lily. What does she have to say about 'That Bloody Git'**

Pairings – **Zacharias/Dominique, Zacharias/Lily**

Warnings – **Contains mentions of Underage Sex and swearing**

Challenges **–** **Ice Cream Factory Challenge (cotton candy & candy cane (Dominique Weasley & Zacharias Smith))**

- **That Bloody Git** -

 **Club W, Broad Street, Birmingham, England**

 **12** **th** **August 2024**

Club W was an exclusive club for youth of Wizarding Britain, part of a group of night clubs in the major magical districts within the United Kingdom, owned in a joint venture between Marauders Investments, a company owned by Harry Potter, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a company owned by George and Ron Weasley.

Friday nights were the busiest nights in Club W Birmingham since the popular DJ known as " _The Dom_ ", a DJ who, according to patrons, held no prisoners when it came to the musical charts of the Wizarding World, even branding the newest album of the Bent Winged Snitches to be a menace to society. The Dom, as she was known in the club, was Dominique Weasley, the girlfriend of branch manager Zacharias Smith and daughter of Gringotts Curse Breakers Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Dominique had been out of Hogwarts for a week when her Uncle, Minister of Magic Harry Potter, had seen her mixing the latest songs that had been on Teen Wireless, the teenage station on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Noticing the talent that she had, Harry had got her to sign a contract to become the newest property of Club W, which he had formed the year before.

As she placed her mixing equipment that she, along with her Aunt, Hermione Granger-Weasley, had enchanted to work in the Wizarding World, she headed up the stairs to her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend when she heard moans coming from behind the door. As she went to open the door, she heard something which made her angry.

"Ooh Lily, you are so fucking tighter than Dom." Dominique heard her boyfriend shout in glee. Getting more annoyed each second, she had to make a decision. ' _That fucking bastard. How dare he cheat on me!_ '

Opening the door quietly, she crept into the doorway of the bedroom where she saw her boyfriend pounding into her cousin, Lily Luna Potter. Slamming the door, she watched as her boyfriend pulled out of Lily, his member still erect.

After kicking the two of them out of the apartment, Dominique sat down on the sofa and opened her mirror that she could communicate with her parents. ' _That arsehol, I will never forgive him for his actions.'_

She just hoped her parents could make things better for her, especially in the wake of Zacharias Smith cheating on her, that bloody git.

- **That Bloody Git** -

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on _Facebook_ and _Twitter_ to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on _Reddit_ \- just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **207**

 **Publish Date -** **16/10/2016**


End file.
